The Three Barriers
by new.years.eve
Summary: MerDer fluff! my first ever oneshot.. derek supposedly slips up but then again, he's always full of surprises!


**OK, this is the first one-shot i've ever done so i don't know what you guys are going to think but basically its pure MERDER fluff!! completely 100 merder fluff! **

"Get up," Meredith moaned from under her covers, not wanting to let the brisk air of 6 in the morning disturb her sleepy body. She could feel her favourite leg wrapped in between her own, her favourite arm draped over her waist and her favourite lips pressed against her bare back.

"Argh," Meredith felt and heard Derek next to her moan.

"Make the noise stop and get up," Meredith yelled, complaining about the alarm that Derek had set for such an ungodly hour.

"You do it," he muttered, his eyes determined not to open.

"No, you ass. You set the alarm, meaning you have to get up to turn it off. Move your cute butt before I put my feet on it," Meredith teased. Even at 6 she had a playful side and Derek was suddenly in action. She may have been a small person but she could drive a full-grown man insane with her cold feet in the morning.

"I'm up," Derek told her, reluctantly moving from his position against Meredith. She still hadn't moved and he decided that he wanted to play his own games.

"Well, I'm just going to get in the shower now," he said jokingly and ridiculously loud for her to hear. He walked out of their bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom, hearing her giggle at his game.

Game or no game, he knew she'd give in eventually and he got it exactly right.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1," Derek counted to himself, knowing her timing down to a tee.

"You know it's not nice to tempt people with sexual innuendos when they're trying to sleep," Meredith joked as she stepped into the shower and immediately she felt his lips crash down onto her own, cutting her off. His tongue begged entrance into her mouth hungrily and she willingly gave in, letting her hands run behind his neck and into his wet hair. He pulled back from the passionate kiss, breathless as she often left him.

"What do you mean sexual innuendos?" He played the innocent look on her and she only laughed at him, this time being the one to initiate the kiss. He heard her moan as his arm moved it's way steadily and instinctively down her back, her body arching towards his. He groaned in response and his lips made their way down from her lips to her neck, settling on a spot he knew would make her weak at the knees.

"You know we can hear every little sound you make right?" both Meredith and Derek laughed at Izzie's sickening tone.

"Sorry Iz," Meredith pulled back from Derek's soaking wet and extremely hot (in more ways than one) body. She immediately missed it as she stepped back out the shower, having lost all mojo at the thought of Izzie stood outside listening. With her head hung low with embarrasment, Meredith walked across the hallway and back into her room with a towel wrapped round her body.

"You going to leave him in there like that?" Izzie asked, bewildered.

"It will drive him mad," Meredith smiled, locking eyes with Izzie and then shutting the bedroom door. Izzie was left between the two doors, looking from one to the other.

"God, they're weird," She thought to herself.

He sat grumpily down at the breakfast table with a dark look on his face.

"What's up with you, teste?" Meredith smirked in his direction.

"You are so going to pay for that at some point today," He retorted.

"And what would I be paying for?" She asked, acting naïve. Derek simply laughed at her.

"Here," Meredith surprised him by placing a long, thin box in front of him with a small bow tied around it.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"You FORGOT?" Meredith asked him, hurt that he hadn't remembered. This, was she was not acting.

"Forgot what?" Derek asked, still smiling at the present in front of him. He slowly took the bow off and opened the box to find the watch of his dreams. They had been walking by the jewellers about a month ago and he had pointed out the gorgeous designer watch. Everyday since then, he had stopped by the window like a child craving something sweet through the candy shop window, staring blissfully at the watch.

"You are THE biggest asshole I have ever met," Meredith told him. She snatched the watch and the box from his hand so he would finally look her in the eyes instead of being dumbfounded by the stupid watch.

"Mer, baby," Derek started before being interrupted by Izzie.

"Don't anger the beast dude," she quietly suggested.

Derek looked down at Izzie and then back at the now standing and relatively threatening looking Meredith.

"Do not call me baby," Meredith screamed, frustrated. Her fists were gripping the watch and box so tightly that Derek could see them turning white.

"Calm down Meredith," He said quietly.

"I can't believe you forgot," She said, a tear welling in her eye. She never thought she'd shed a tear in front of him for something he had done but him forgetting this anniversary was like being stabbed in the heart. He moved his hand up to her cheek but she withdrew from his affection.

She grabbed her coat and ran out the door before he had a chance to catch her. He looked back to where Izzie was now standing.

"She gone to work?" Derek asked Izzie for all the answers.

"I don't know but what is the gift for?" Izzie asked, completely clueless in relation to Meredith's reaction.

"It's been exactly a year since we met," Derek told her.

"And you forgot that anniversary Derek?" Izzie asked. "She's right, you're an asshole."

"Of course I didn't forget!" Derek just laughed at Izzie's skeptical face.

"It's all part of the game," Derek explained.

"Still weird," She thought for the second time in an hour.

Derek smiled at his girlfriend as she tried her best to ignore him in the silent barriers of the enclosed space they were in. He caught her eye from across the lift for a split second, ignoring the two people in between him and his target. The sickening feeling occurred in his stomach as the lift came to halt on the second floor, the two other people fleeing the tension filled space. She was determined to avoid his stare and concentrated on the lit button she had just continually pressed to make the lift move again.

"That desperate to get away from me huh?" Derek asked at her frantic pushing of the button.

"Did I make it that clear?" Meredith asked moodily. "Cos I meant to!"

"Ouch, that hurt," Derek said, the smirk not leaving his face.

"I'm not talking to you," Meredith moaned at him as he inched closer to her.

"Oh is that true?" He asked as he was now stood next to her, hands brushign against each other. Her breathing became labored as his intoxicating presence made her weak at the knees like it had exactly a year ago.

"So true," She whimpered as she took a step forward, away from his heat and passion filled body. He smiled as her body flew out the elevator as soon as it's doors opened.

"Meet me in the lobby at seven ok?" Derek asked as she was about to leave her hearing range of him. She turned around to look at him. She rolled her eyes and nodded slowly and tentatively. He had past the first barrier he knew so well, avoidance.

"You're late," She greeted him so lovingly.

"By two minutes," He told her.

"Three by my watch," she corrected him by showing him the watch that was barely staying on her wrist. It was the watch that earlier on in the day she had snatched off him. He laughed at her stubbornness.

She followed him silently to his car and intently watched him as he kept his nervous eyes on the road.

"What's going on?" She asked him, knowing him well enough to know when he was apprehensive about something.

"Err, nothing don't worry," he smiled in her direction, knowing he'd raised her curiousity.

"I do," Meredith replied. She continued to watch him and couldn't help the small smile that came across her face when his bright eyes winked at her unexpectedly.

"Don't, you don't want unwanted wrinkles on that cute little forehead of yours do you?" He asked.

"Well, if I did have any it would all be due to you," she fought back, resisting his charm.

"Oh no, I think you'll find I'm the one who gets rid of them," Derek smiled mischeivously and she let out a small giggle that was infectious. He had just broken the second barrier- anger.

Derek pulled up outside the trailer that was sometimes used by himself and Meredith for the random times where they just wanted to be alone and away from the madness that surrounded Izzie and George.

Meredith climbed out of the car and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"What is this?" She asked as she noticed the grand piano on the deck. Candles were surrounding it, dimly lighting the area in a romantic setting.

"Just you wait," Derek told her. "Eddie!" He took hold of her hand and led her onto the deck, leaving her standing on the edge as he approached the piano and grabbed the microphone set out for him.

A man in a black and white tuxedo appeared from round the side of the trailer and sat down at the piano, starting to play some lucious chords, spreading his fingers across the cold keys. Soon the chords began to form into the introduction to a song and Meredith began to giggle at the sight of Derek jumping onto the piano in what can only be described as a cabaret fashion. She let her bag slide off her shoulder and crossed her arms in amusement.

"Let there be you,

Let there be me,

Let there be oysters under the sea,

Let there be wind,

An occasional rain,

Chilli con carne, sparkling champayne."

She giggled slightly, getting caught up in the moment as he jumped down from the piano and led her to the center of the deck, wrapping one arm around her waist, and gently swaying her to the beat the piano and his heart set.

"Let there be birds,

to sing in the trees,

someone to bless me,

whenever I sneeze.

Let there be cuckoos,

A lark and dove,

But first of all please…" His voice hit the high note and struggled as Meredith laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly.

"…Let there be love.

Take it away Eddie," Derek said at the end of his sultry singing verse that had tempted Meredith to pass out from the emotions she felt for him. Sometimes, he had the ability to take her breath away in one fail swoop, and she knew this was one of those moments. She'd remember this moment for the rest of their lives. His other arm snaked it's way down to the small of her back as he guided her through a dance, leaning her back and then bringing her back to his body safely, noses nearly touching. Derek smiled over at Eddie as Meredith's back was to the piano and winked as he went for it big time on the piano.

Derek got lost in the moment and almost forgot the next entry, putting the microphone to his lips just at the last second.

"Let there be cuckoos,  
A lark and a dove,  
But first of all, please --  
Let there be love..."

She could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes that he completely meant the words he was singing and she could only imagine him pulling this off in such a romantic style.

"Hmmm umm...love" He pressed his lips against her cheek and she blused under his attention.

"Hmmm umm...love" He stopped the soft swaying that he had introduced to the evening and let his eyes do the dancing as he simply caught her attention and affection in one look.

"Let there be love," He finished the song, placed the microphone on the piano behind her and brought her into his arms, kissing her passionately as the piano continued to play the melody into the stillness of the night. She was the one to pull back from the desired kiss.

"It was all a game. You didn't forget did you?" She asked, a tear welling up in her eyes due to the thoughtful gift.

"Would I ever? Gotta keep you on your feet!" Derek smiled, pulling her back into his embrace and kissing the lips that had entranced him for the first time all those 12 months ago. The third barrier he had broken at hello- love.

**Even though there are no more chapters after this one, i'd still appreciate some feedback telling me if either a) stick to drama and depressing stories which have at least 6 chapters... or b) thought it was sweet and i should write more one-shots and fluff! **

**what you think?**

Exxx


End file.
